


Infinity Zone

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gaslighting, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thanos is a monster, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Something is bothering Tony but he can't explain why or what it is. Everything seems fine at least that's what Thanos said...
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thanos, Unrequited Tony Stark/Thanos
Series: IronTitan fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018308
Comments: 24
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things will get dark, I will update tags as it goes on but if tags I have now aren’t your thing might want turn back. Or if I write something that wasn’t already tagged do let me know

**_Tony....there was no other way_ **

_You're-_

**_Stark...I-I don't feel so good...I-I don't know what's happening!?_ **

_No don't say that!_

**_I don't want to go! Pl-please help! Ton-_ **

Tony eyes shot open and panting heavily. " That dream...F-Friday?" Tony looked around, he was in his room or at least his workshop that had a pull out couch. " _Yes boss? Everything alright?"_ Friday asked with concern in her voice. _She's here..._ " What time is it?" Tony got up wiping sweat off his forehead and walked towards the utility sink. " _It is Sunday May 21st boss. Time is 10:00 am. 30 minutes before your morning jog."_ The A.I replied as a holo-screen of the weather appeared. _That's right..._ Tony thought splashing water on his face and looked in the mirror. _When did I get a black eye?_

" Hey Friday I'm jogging with Pepper right?"

" _Actually boss you're suppose jog with Thanos._ " 

_**Thanos???** _

* * *

Tony waited outside, he couldn't stop fidgeting around. _Thanos...who-why does he sound familiar?_ " Good morning Anthony." Tony jumped seeing a rather tall-giant purple man standing before him. _Oh that's right._ " Hey big guy." Tony gave a half smile and started fidgeting again. " Everything alright, did you get any sleep?" Thanos ask placing his hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony _felt_ the need to pull away but he didn't. " I'm fine- well had weird dream that's all. Think a punched myself in my sleep." Tony mumbled pushing his shade up to hide the bruise. Thanos hummed watching him.

“ It’s whatever. Need fresh air anyway. Say wasn’t Pepper suppose join us?”

” Who?”

_Who...?_

” Come let’s go jogging.”

” Winner owes the other breakfast!”

It was an hour long jog around park. The two stopped underneath a tree to catch their breath, Tony need catch his breath anyway. “ You seem tired does this make me the winner?” Tony chuckled leaning against the tree trunk. “ Hey I lasted an hour that counts at something right?” Thanos smiled, “ Seem it does, as the winner I’ll treat you.” Tony mumbled a thanks as he took his shades off to wipe his face. “ Does it still hurt?” Tony bruised eye stung at the question but he shrugged. “ I’ve been through worst.” Thanos gently grabbed Tony’s face to inspect the injury. That feeling to move away came back again but Tony remained still.   
  
“ I’m fine honest. I’ll throw pack of frozen peas on it.”

” You could but just to be safe you should go to a doctor. “

_For a black eye?_

” You’re treating me to breakfast so alright.”

” _Good boy..._ ”

* * *

The two were at a local clinic patiently waiting for Tony’s name to be called. Tony wondered why here seeing he had his own medical staff but question disappeared before he could say it out loud. Tony Stark?” He looked up seeing a nurse holding a clipboard. “ Dr. Strange will see you now, follow me.” Tony got up but stopped to look at Thanos. “ Something wrong?” Tony shook his head not sure why he looked at the man. 

“ If you need me to come with you, I can.”

” N-no. I think I’ll be okay. Be back in a bit.”

Tony followed the nurse leaving Thanos in the waiting room. The room he was brought to seemed odd for a clinic or patient room. It looked more like an old library but who was Tony to judge a local clinic. ” Tony Stark?” He looked up seeing a man with peppered hair and beard holding a clipboard. He was wearing navy blue scrub with red doctors jacket. His name tag read: Stephen Strange. “ So you have a black eye? Mind removing your shades for me?” Stephen asked and Tony took them off without a word. Stephen stood across from him touching his face and saying something Tony would have listen to. However, something was bugging him.   
  
“ Hey do you do surgery or magic by chance?”

Stephen looked at him with an amused expression. “ Surgery no. Magic just simple stuff to ease the kids during their vaccinations. Why?” Stephen asked writing something down. “ Have...have we meet before?” Stephen chuckled as he continued writing. “ Local doctor like me with big name man like you? Maybe but I highly doubt it.” _Oh._ Tony dropped his head feeling disappointed but he couldn’t explain why feel that way.

” Why you think we meet before?”

” Oh I don’t know. Had a dream and your voice sounded similar that’s all.”

” That so, probably best to forget about it.”

_W-what?_

Tony frowned, he wasn’t expecting a reply like that. “ Why you say it like that?” Stephen said nothing still writing. “ Hey! HEY CAN YOU STOP THAT!” Tony shoves the clipboard out of Stephen’s hands. He looked down and his eyes widened on what was written on it.   
  


Next thing he felt was something stinging his neck and room flashed red and then nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels good written these two again. It gets crazier from here 😈


	2. Chapter 2

~~_He's watching. Always watching. Get away. Find the vault! Stop him!_ ~~

~~~~Tony awoke feeling his body aching all over. He panicked getting up and nearly fell out the bed. Something caught him before he hit the floor. “ Easy, Anthony. It’s alright.” Tony looked seeing Thanos holding him. ” W-where am I!?” Thanos placed Tony back in the bed handing him glass of water. “ You’re at my place.” Tony took the glass pressing it near his lips. He pulled it down looking at him.  
  


“ H-how did I get here?”

” You don’t remember?”

_Do I?...of course I do._

” We were jogging- and, and my eye. You took me to a clinic and...I don’t know I’m here now. How long was I out?”

Thanos touched Tony’s face stroking his thumb over his cheek. “ It seems you don’t remember.” _But I-_ “ We were walking to a cafe for breakfast but you passed out. It’s been an hour now.” Tony looked at Thanos who keep stroking his face specifically the side with his bruised eye. “ Seems you had an awful nightmare while you asleep.” Tony nodded yet part of him didn’t want to. “ Maybe that’s it. Yeah..um thanks for watching me?” Thanos smiled patting Tony’s head.

“ Anytime. In fact, you should stay with me for while. How does that sound?” 

_Should I?_

“ Yeah I can hang here for a bit.”

Thanos kissed Tony’s cheek please with the answer. “ I’ll grab you some food. Don’t forget to drink your water.” Thanos left the bedroom and Tony stared at the glass in his hand. Tony reached into his pocket pulling out his phone. No messages, not even alerts from Friday. _I always have messages what gives?_ Tony went to his contacts it was very empty. Someone-no a lot of people were missing. _Was there a glitch?_ “ No I never have glitches.” There was one name Tony spotted. His chest hurt just reading it for some odd reason. He looked at the door and back at the call button. He pressed it and waiting for other line to pick up.

” Hello?”

” Hey...can we talk preferably in person?”

* * *

Thanos never returned to the room so Tony figured slipping out for quick chat wouldn’t hurt. _I just need few questions answered.._

” Hey Mr.Stark!”

Tony grinned while waving, “ Hey Pete.” The teenager gave him a hug and for split second Tony frowned at the embrace. “ You said you needed something from?” Tony nodded looking around, scanning the area. Not too far from Thanos’ place, just enough to be noticed. “ I need a favor.” Tony pulled out his phone heading it to the teen. “ You’re smart kid can you run some tests on it. See if you can unlock what’s missing.” Peter gasped taking the phone. Tony chuckled, he figure the kid amuse it was way to test his tech skills. Wouldn’t be the same if he admitted something was truly wrong with his phone.   
“ So think you can have it done by end of the day?” Tony asked yet again looking around. Peter laughed handing the phone back to Tony which confused the man greatly.

” Very funny Mr.Stark! These must be one of your pranks.”

” I-...excuse me?”

” What you expect me do with a flip phone?”

Tony eyes widen and looked at the phone in his hand. It was a flip phone, gray one in fact. _H-how did-_ “ You should probably go back Mr.Stark.” Tony looked at Peter as he began to walk away. “ HOLD ON!” Tony grabbed Peter’s hand pulling him back towards him. “ Peter this isn’t a joke! Something-“ Peter stared at Tony blankly before looking up.

” You should go Tony. You don’t look well. I think Mr. Thanos lives here.”

Tony was speechless and his grip on Peter loosen. The teen waved goodbye walking away little too quickly. Before Tony could call out for him and hand touched his shoulder.   
  


“ There you are Anthony. If you needed air you could’ve just told me.”

Tony looked at the man confused. _What-how..._ ” Let’s go back inside, shall we?” Thanos held out his hand and Tony grabbed it holding it tightly as they walked. ” I have a question.” Thanos laughed, “ I may have an answer.” Tony have a fake chuckle looking down at the ground. ” Does anything feel off to you? Not normal?” Thanos stopped for a moment and Tony tensed up. He looked at Tony and gave a reassuring smile. “ Nothing is never truly normal. We all have our off days after all.” _Maybe I’m having that day today._

” Everything is fine, Anthony. You shouldn’t worry about it. But if you do you can always tell me.”

” Yeah..you’re right, always right big guy.”

Thanos petted Tony’s Hess with his free hand as they walked towards the main entrance. If Thanos says everything is fine then it is.

_So why do I feel it isn’t...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony so confused but is still trying question everything....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for non-con and panic attack because Tony is NOT in right state of mind.

Tony hasn’t left Thanos side. Oh rather Thanos convinced Tony to stay with him. On rare moments he is left alone it wouldn’t last long as Thanos be would be waiting.

Tony was currently sitting on a balcony staring blankly. The day seem like good day outside yet there was barely any people out not even sign of wild life despite having good view of the park. In fact, Tony saw only three people: a man with red leather jacket, a women in green wearing antennas, and gray bald man with red tattoos. _Have I seen them before?_ Tony watch them talk and the girl was drawing something he couldn’t make out. She looked in his direction and smiled before holding up the picture. Tony felt his sick to his stomach. The drawing was half a person and the rest was black scribbles. Tony couldn’t explain it but the image made him uncomfortable to point he wanted to scream and run.

” Anthony?”

Tony jumped and turned around seeing Thanos. _Run._ ” I-I was just people watching...” Thanos looked at him and out into the open. “ There’s nobody there.” Tony looked and saw no one.   
  


“ But they were-“

” I’m worried about you,Anthony. You haven’t been well.”   
  


Tony nodded weakly, he has been off but why. Nothing was making sense. “ Come here Anthony.” Tony glance at Thanos as he sat down on the sofa. He patted his lap for Tony to come over. _Don’t._ Tony climbed up and sat awkwardly eyes still looking at the balcony. His face was gently grabbed so he look at Thanos... _only_ him.   
  


“ You seem so distracted lately. Let’s fix that.”   
  
Thanos kissed Tony and for a moment he was stunned. Thanos kissed him again, only then Tony kissed back. “ Do you want me to stop?” Thanos asked as his hands ran down Tony’s chest making him whimper. _Yes.._ Thanos continued peppering kisses along Tony’s face. His thigh was being squeezed while another hand was still playing with his chest. “ Just say the word Anthony and I will stop.” Thanos whispered into Tony’s ear. _Please stop!_ A moan escaped Tony as Thanos began kissing his neck. All while his mind kept screaming at him to cease everything that was happening.   
  


_Stop touching me! GET AWAY FROM ME!_

” Such a good let you are, Anthony.”   
  


Tony started crying. He felt dizzy and wanted to say something but words couldn’t come out. Tony opened his eyes seeing he was now backed into a corner holding his palm up. Thanos stood in front of him was claw like marks on side of his face.

” H-How-“

” _**My my. You really are a interesting pet. But it’s no use. You’re mine.”**_

Tony shook his head Thanos raised his now covered hand. He saw something red and yellow flashed before being pushed into a wall and free-fall into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s gonna get worst for tony I’m sorry :’)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is awful y’all   
> Heads up for slight bimboifaction(?) not sure if that term I should be using but just know Tony is a mess

_Tony sat on the ground at lost for words. He lost Peter, the very thing he was afraid of and tried so hard to prevent. There was nobody on Titan but him not. What was he suppose to do now? Leave Titan and return to earth, god knows whom all remained. The thought alone was too much and Tony wish Stephen did give the time stone away for his sake._

_" Ah you're still here?"_

_Tony saw Thanos appear before him with a smug expression. Tony's blood boiled as he charged at Thanos with whatever was left of his nano suit. " I'LL KIL-" Tony was punched in the eye sending him flying towards debris. He shakily got up coughing up blood and covering his injured eye. " You piece of shit. I'll kill I swear! You'll pay!" Thanos chuckled gripping Tony's head with his hand holding him in place. Tony gave a choked up gasp seeing all 6 stones. " No..." Thanos took a knee so he could look Tony in the eyes. " I like you ,Stark. And true to my word I will not kill you." Tony spat at the titan who was un-amused by the action._

_" Oh yes. I'm going to have lots of fun with you. Allow me to show you a bit of mercy."_

_Tony opened his mouth but it was covered by gauntlet covered hand. All he saw was glow of red, orange, and yellow quickly flash before him._

* * *

Thanos smiled watching Tony squirm in his sleep. He was impressed how strong-wield the human _despite_ what he had done. The titan was impressed Tony could go against him using only the power stone. But what else could the man handle from the infinity stones? Seems the reality, mind, and soul stones were powerful yet Tony deep down was still fighting. _How fascinating._ Tony finally awoke looking extremely pale. " Hello Anthony." Thanos replied with a mildly concerned tone. " Wh-where am I?" Tony looked at the titan with a frighten face. Thanos grabbed Tony's chin so he focus only on him. " You're with me. Just another bad dream." Tony's eyes were dilated and yet still trying to flicker around. " What happen to your face?" _That's right_. The moment Tony was truly _awake_ was when he attacked Thanos. 

" Oh this? That was you."

" It was-why would-"

" Oh Anthony seems your memory has become cloudy again. Another of you episodes. I tried to help but you panicked again.

Tony tensed up at the comment. _There it is._ Thanos enjoyed watching Tony doubt himself, pondering what was the truth. The stones weren't even need to plant such indecisive thoughts, made things much more fun that way. " I’m...I'm sorry...." Tony mumbled with a wounded voice, it pleased Thanos. “ It’s alright. I’m not mad at all. But you should try harder don’t you think?” Tony nodded as his eyes began to water. He can already tell the old Tony was desperately trying come out again. Oh no, the titan couldn’t have that at all. He’s very much aware of what Tony is capable of and can do. 

_A man cursed with knowledge and death._

“ Why don’t you smile for me.”

It wasn’t a command more of a suggestion but he knew Tony would read it as a command. Despite tears pouring down his face he smiled. _Such a pitiful display...how cute._ Thanos kissed Tony roughly enjoy the mix of the man’s salty tears. This was Tony’s purpose now. His body down to his literal mind and soul. All for Thanos to bend and break for his pleasure.   
  


He’ll consider letting the old Tony out of his cage soon enough to keep things an entertaining challenge. But for now the Tony before him crying, begging, needing him was good treat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sum up Thanos essentially used the infinity stones to screw up Tony’s psychi. So whatever Tony sees it’s very very hard for him to tell what was 100 or even 50% real especially with Thanos gaslighting him. It’s gotten to point Thanos would purposely erase some of Tony’s memories and replace it with him ( Pepper being mention but straight up forgotten)   
> Also due to trauma the only people he could barely make out is Peter, Stephen, and gotg gang. That’s basically real Tony trying warn current Tony of situation. But Thanos is aware and continues doing what he does. In hopes even the old Tony becomes mess on inside too.  
> Some real twilight zone shit lol
> 
> Anyway one more chapter and can’t say it’ll be a happy ending but can’t have Tony be with this purple monster either....or can I 👀🤔


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter >:D

Tony has grown more dependent for Thanos. He couldn’t leave the titan’s side nor do much of anything unless Thanos approved or supervised him.

Tony rubbed the scar on his wrist seeing it was almost faded. They were cooking and Thanos asked him to cut vegetables. Only thing Tony could recall was that he was bleeding and Thanos looked rather _amused_ of the whole ordeal.

_” Oh Anthony. Why would you try to hurt yourself like that?”_

_” I didn’t....it was an accident?”_

_” Didn’t look so to me. No matter I’ll handle it.”_

Tony looked away from the scar fearful the voices in his head would come back to confuse him. Tell him to do awful and hurtful things to Thanos. He told the titan and all he got was laughter and pat on the head.   
  


_“ What am I to do with you, pet?”_

_” I just want it to stop...p-please..”_

_” Of course. I’ll take care of it once and for all.”_

True to his word the voices did stop but Tony could still feel them lingering, wanting to return. Tony shook his head trying not to think of such. “ Anthony.” Tony turned around seeing Thanos with a golden gold in one hand containing colorful stones. Whatever the reasons he hide scare of them he couldn’t explain. The titan chuckled walking towards him. “ No need to be scared. I’ll be gone for a moment. I trust you can stay put?” Tony blushes already embarrassed knowing he can’t be left on his own, Thanos told him that before.

” Of course you I can’t. But that’s okay you’re coming with me either way.”

” Really? Where-where are we going?”

” I need to get rid of something that’s all. Come.”

Tony took Thanos hand a blue fog surrounded them. Tony opened his eyes seeing vase field with plant life he’s never seen before. “ Beautiful isn’t it.” Tony nodded following the titan. The sky looked different as well mix of orange and purple. As they walked Thanos lead Tony to a hut. “ Wait here.” Tony sat and watch Thanos walk away. He didn’t bothering asking how long or why, it wasn’t his place too.

He hated being left alone. The only thing distracting him was the sunset. Tony watched and waited until it was completely nightfall. Only then did Thanos return creating small fire for them. Tony eyes widen seeing burn like scars on left side of the titan’s body. ” Wh-what happen!?” Thanos quietly shushed as he laid down on a cot. Tony looked for some water and towel to help his wounds. “ It’s better this way..” Tony looked at Thanos confused. The titan stroked his cheek as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Tony said nothing feeling it was best not to think much of it.

* * *

The voices have started to come back. Thanos told him to ignore it. Lately, Thanos seemed distant his injuries were slowly healing and Tony figured that was the reason. It was nice being able to roam the endless fields without much trouble. Thanos thought him how to farm and praised him for doing a good job too.

” Such a good pet.” Thanos would tell Tony making him blush. The voices would tell him yet again to run away but Tony ignored them. Tony smiled as he braid the tall stems into a hat, well it was suppose look like a hat. He figure Thanos would like it since the days were becoming warmer and sun grown hotter. He looked up seeing flying object fly above. The same flying object crashed near the hut and Tony ran towards it scared if Thanos was harmed. Just as he came in the titan’s rolled towards his feet. He dropped to his knees seeing the titan was beheaded and his body laid on the ground surround by people.

” My god Tony!”   
  


A man with blonde hair and a beard held him but all Tony could focus on was Thanos. Only him. “ Why would you do that?” The man looked at Tony with a worried expression. “ WHY!?” Tony began lashing out attacking the man and everything else around him. _Stop. Enough!_ The voice told him but that made Tony worse until something shocked him knocking him out cold.

* * *

_“ How long has he been like this?”_

_” Too much.... That son of bitch how could-“_

_” We can fix him right?”_

_” I don’t think so Pepper. If we had the stones all of this could have been undone. Thanos made sure we nor Tony had the chance._

_” Oh god! Now what Steve? He doesn’t even- That’s not Tony!”_

_” I...we’ll help him. We owe him that much.”_

_” I’m glad he’s dead but why. He already took so much! That cruel fucking monster!”_

_” I know Pepper. He’s gone now. He can’t hurt Tony anymore.”_

Tony turned his head seeing door open. As two people, a man and woman entered the room. “ H-hey Tony.” Tony didn’t say a word and went back to look out the window. “ Good news, doctor going let you go home tomorrow, with us.” Tony sighed looking at them with dead stare. “ Will Thanos be there?” The two frowned glancing at each other. “ He’s going to laugh knowing I got hurt again. *chuckles* Silly ol me always causing trouble..” Tony felt arms wrapped around him. The woman sobbed and Tony felt bad, but why? He didn’t like seeing her cry yet he didn’t know her. _Pepper. Don’t cry._ She lifted her head looking at Tony. “ You said my name? Tony do you remember me?” _Do I?_ ” I think we use to run together.” Tony felt silly say such a random thing but Pepper hugged him tighter

” We did Tony and-and we will again too. I promise.”

Now Tony was crying but he allowed it. Thanos wasn’t around to judge him for it. _It’s okay now._ For once, Tony agreed with that voice in his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider it bit of mercy making ending bittersweet.
> 
> So for reference the timeline Tony has been with Thanos for months and yeah his mind took a toll. And Thanos the dick destroyed the stones seeing he can’t really “ rid” Tony like that. Plus having all that power hes not letting others get the chance to use it.
> 
> He’s got a long long recovery. So that’s some good news to this dark fic  
> Thanks for reading as I’m off to right more light hearted iron titan fic lol

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome


End file.
